1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the disposal of oil and water containing waste streams, such as hydrocarbon-containing liquid sludges from a petroleum refinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid sludges from petroleum refineries have been disposed of by incineration, an unsatisfactory and energy wasteful procedure. A more satisfactory procedure involves disposing of the sludge via a coking process. Coking, as is well known, is used to obtain hydrocarbons of higher value from heavy oil residues, such as the residues remaining after a crude oil has been distilled. If sludge disposal is properly incorporated into a coking process, additional hydrocarbon values can be obtained without adversely effecting the coking process or the quality of the coke produced.
Coking facilities are not always available, and even if they were, there exists a need to provide an alternate and even more convenient route for the disposal of hydrocarbon-containing sludges.